


Mistletoe Confessions

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione decides that she just can't let Charlie be alone for the holiday.





	Mistletoe Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenapinewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenapinewoods/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to my beta, xxDustnight88. Written for lenapinewoods for the Winter Rare Pair Exchange Fest on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Hermione, I couldn’t impose,” Charlie said for what must have been the fifteenth time.  
  
“Charlie, stop it,” Hermione hissed, looking at her coworker in frustration. “I already told my parents you were coming home with me for the holidays, please do not make a big deal out of this.”  
  
“I can just stay here. The dragons need me.”  
  
“They’ll be fine, Charlie,” Hermione said, pinning him with a look. “You need a holiday, and if you don't go home, then you’re coming with me.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I’m not arguing with you, Charlie, so drop it.” Hermione huffed. “Go pack your things. Our Portkey leaves in an hour.”  
  
“Fine,” Charlie said. He exited the room, only to reappear and hug Hermione tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered, kissing her cheek before dashing from the room.  
  
She didn’t know what she thought when she invited Charlie home with her. When he had said that no one else was going to the Burrow this year - for the first time in history - as everyone was staying with their significant others, Charlie had announced that he was going to stay at the reserve alone. Hermione, being the caring person that she was, invited him home with her. Charlie was her friend, and she didn’t want him to be alone for the holiday.  
  
She could only hope that she didn’t make a large mistake in inviting him home with her.  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, he’s cute,” Jean said, sitting with her daughter on the sofa. She clinked her glass of wine against Hermione’s. “He’s a Weasley, right?”  
  
Hermione sipped her wine. “Yes, obviously. What gave it away? The red hair?” She giggled.  
  
“When you said you were bringing a guest home, I didn’t think you meant a boy.”  
  
“Mother!” Hermione hissed. “I’m nearly twenty-five years old. I didn’t think it would matter.” She shook her head before muttering under her breath, “He's a man, not a boy.”  
  
“He’s cute,” Jean repeated, smilingly knowingly.  
  
“Mother!” Hermione hissed once more.  
  
“I’m just stating the obvious.”  
  
“We’re not together, we’re just friends,” Hermione explained. “I just had this conversation with Dad. He’s a friend from work. I just didn’t want him to be alone.”  
  
“Well, your Aunt Mary thinks he’s charming and rugged,” Jean giggled, pointing to the corner of the room where Hermione’s Aunt was indeed chatting with Charlie. The poor bloke was smiling, but they both knew that he was not interested in the conversation at hand.  
  
Hermione stood. “I'm actually going to save him from Aunt Mary.” She made her way towards Charlie, missing the knowing look her mother sent her.  
  
“Charlie, there you are,” Hermione said, approaching the pair. “Hello, Aunt Mary.” She kissed her aunt's cheek. “Charlie, I need you to help me in the kitchen.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Charlie answered with a nod. “Nice talking to you.” He smiled at the older woman before following Hermione into the kitchen. “What did you need?”  
  
“Help to finish this bottle of wine,” she announced cheekily, grinning at Charlie.  
  
Charlie laughed. “Unexpected, but alright. Pour me some.” He graciously accepted a glass.  
  
“I hope my family isn't too unbearable,” Hermione said as she refilled her glass.  
  
“No, everyone has been quite nice, but I think they all think I'm your boyfriend.” Charlie looked at her, a light pink on his cheeks.  
  
“I know,” Hermione said softly, blushing as well. “You're the first person I've ever brought home for Christmas.”  
  
“Really?” Charlie asked in surprise.  
  
“Really,” Hermione answered. “I only dated Ron for like, two weeks, and all my other boyfriends were never serious enough even to consider bringing them home.”  
  
“I'm flattered,” Charlie said, smirking at her. He stepped closer to Hermione. “Though, I can't help but wonder what it'd be like.”  
  
“What?” Hermione asked, her throat suddenly dry. She looked up at Charlie with wide eyes as he leant in closer.  
  
“Being your boyfriend.”  
  
Hermione's tongue darted out and wet her lips. “I…”  
  
Charlie looked up, smirking when he saw a piece of mistletoe hanging above them in mid-air.  
  
“Someone could see!” Hermione hissed.  
  
“I'll take my chances,” Charlie answered with a smirk. Gently cupping her cheek, he leant in and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.  
  
Pulling away, Hermione's heart raced. “I want to know what it'd be like,” she whispered, looking at him nervously.  
  
“What?” Charlie asked. “Say it.” He grinned mischievously.  
  
“If you were my boyfriend,” Hermione answered softly.  
  
“Let's find out.” He took her hand and led her back to the living room.  
  
The two of them somehow found themselves under the mistletoe three more times that night, during which they both realised they quite liked what it felt like as a couple.  
  
Hermione's mother watched them from the corner of her eye the rest of that evening, happy that her daughter had finally met a man that she loved - even if she hadn't realised it yet.


End file.
